Sometimes Life's Crazy
by KillerCupcakez
Summary: Moving to a new town is hard enough, but preppy snobs, fat bullies, and dangerous hookups make it even harder for a girl named Karina Sanchez. SEND IN YOUR OCS TO SEE IF THEY CAN SURVIVE SPH!
1. New Girl

**I've been waiting to post this story on here for a long time! So yeah, hope you like it! This is gonna be crazy.  
Oh yeah, I'm using two of my OC's, Karina Sanchez and Shara Sanders.**

"Today's gonna be **GREAT**!" Karina Sanchez repeated to herself for the fiftieth time, The petite blonde stepped carefully down the crowded hallways of South Park High School, expertly dodging other rowdy students. Some stared at the newcomer, wondering who the smiling girl was.

Karina simply smiled at all of them and continued down the hallway. Sweeping some of her silky hair behind her ear, Karina glanced down at the class schedule that she had been sent in the mail earlier that week. She was happy to see her first class was English II, her favorite subject.

"Ow!" Karina had been so distracted by her schedule she had walked right into another girl. They both fell on the floor, their books falling everywhere.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm so clumsy!" Karina blubbered, quickly gathering the other girls items and handing them to her. First five minutes here and she'd already made a fool of herself...

"No sweat, new girl! I'm Shara Sanders, what about yourself?" the girl asked, while helping Karina gather her belongings. Now that Karina wasn't so startled, she noticed the details of Shara better. Shara had a purple bob that swept outwards and kept one side of her bangs so long that it covered one of her striking red eyes. She was wearing a purple jacket that she had zipped down to reveal a tight black camisole and black leather pants.

"I'm Karina Sanchez, nice to meet ya!" Karina said as they climbed to their feet. Shara grinned.

"Karina, huh? Nice name. So, which class ya got first?" Shara asked, as the girls unconsciously began walking together down the hallway.

"English, wherever that is," Karina said, while switching her bag over to her other shoulder. Shara pointed to a yellow rusted door ahead of them and whistled.

"Right there. Wow, ya got pinned with Mrs. Shrub? Sucks...Hey, talk to you later, ok?" Shara said, distracted by a boy with a blue and yellow hat. She waved and ran after the boy, giving him a noogie when she caught up with him. Karina waved back and kept waving until Shara and the boy turned a corner. She then dropped her hand with a sigh, feeling that sinking feeling wash over her again. Once again, she was alone in the big school. Karina straightened her posture and pumped her fist into the air. _Karina Skky Sanchez isn't afraid of anything!_ she thought postively, while grabbing hold of the rusty door handle. 3....2...1. She pushed the door open with more force than she had intended, causing it to slam against the wall. About twenty sets of eyes fell onto the blushing blonde, She giggled nervously and closed the door gently behind her.

"Was there a REASON for your loud entrance?" The snooty teacher at the front of the dirty classroom glared at her and Karina blushed even harder.

"Um...no, no, no! Sorry...I'm new," Karina said, clutching her folders closer to her chest as she felt the students eyes practically burning holes into her. Mrs. Shrub rolled her eyes and pointed at a desk in the front row between a girl with black hair and a boy with a brown hat and a matching jacket. Karina gulped and sat in between the two. The girl looked a little annoyed. Karina kept herself busy by organizing her binder while Mrs. Shrub blabbed on about William Shakespeare. Suddenly, the dark-haired girl reached over and tapped Karina's shoulder gently. Karina glanced over warily. Instead of flicking her off, as Karina had expected, the girl had a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Hi, I'm Wendy Testaburger! You're sooo pretty!" she whispered, still smiling. Karina smiled back. She sure was friendly.

"I'm Karina Sanchez. And thanks," she said. Wendy smiled even wider, though Karina didn't think it was possible that she could.

"Oh, pretty name! I hope we become best friends!" Wendy said. Karina nodded, unsure of what to say.

"Me too. Are you a junior?" Karina asked, making small talk. Wendy nodded and was about to say something else when a ruler slammed down on Karina's desk, scaring her so bad, she almost fell on the floor. She looked up sheepishly into the piercing brown eyes of Mrs. Shrub.

"YOU seem to be making fast friends in this classroom. Would you like to stand up and explain Shakespeare's "Macbeth" so as to give you something more to do then chat with Mrs. Testaburger?" Mrs. Shrub hissed. Karina frowned, more then a little tired of Mrs. Shrub's wickedness.

"No, I'm good," she said, surprised that she hadn't just shook her head and began to bawl. Some of the students snickered as Mrs. Shrub's thin lips formed a line.

"Then may I suggest you being quiet?"

Karina simply nodded and looked down at her desk. The boy who sat next to her rolled his eyes at Mrs. Shrub and made the "up yours" hand motion secretly so that only Karina could see it. Karina covered her mouth and tried not to laugh but her shoulders were shaking uncontrollably. The boy just laughed out loud, causing Mrs. Shrub's cruel eyes to focus on the two.

"THAT IS IT! Stan Marsh and Karina Sanchez, to the office...NOW!" she bellowed. Karina groaned. What a way to start the day...

**Sorry, it's short but it felt like the perfect time to end the chapter! Mrs. Shrub is based off of my evil math teacher, btw. So send in your OCs and I'll try to fit them in the next chapter. Make sure to put their age, personality, appearance, crush, and enemies. Before you do, Karina is gong to be crushing on a certain brown hat wearing boy...keep in mind, people! xD**


	2. Not Too Troubled

**Argh, sorry it took so long to update! Thanks for the reviews, everyone, I might not be able to fit everyone's OCs in this chapter but I'll sure as heck try ^_^ Anyway, things aren't going so well for Karina at the moment....**

The only sounds in the hallway were the footsteps of Karina and Stan as they made their way to the office. Agghhh...Karina thought, while biting her thumb nervously, stupid, STUPID me.... To make it worse, Stan was staring at her. She glanced over at him.

"What?" she asked, feeling a smile form on her face. Stan smiled back.

"Dude, Mrs. Shrub deserved everything we did. Don't look so guilty." Karina frowned. Had she been looking guilty? Oh well. She simply laughed it off.

"I didn't really feel guilty. I'm Karina," Karina stated. Stan nodded and held out his hand.

"I'm Stan. Nice to meet you!" As they shook hands, Karina couldn't help but look up into his sparkling blue eyes. For a second, she just stared into his eyes, losing herself in the clear ocean. Stan raised an eyebrow. "You ok?" he asked. Karina blinked once and realized what she had done.

"Oh, yeah! I'm fine. Nice to meet you too," she sputtered, blushing and looking away from him. She still felt his eyes on her so she didn't bother looking back at him.  
The two stepped into the office, which was at the end of the hallway. The office was a dull, boring white painted room with a counter and a few seats scattered about. A kind looking woman sat behind the counter, reading a Good Housekeeping magazine, Her name tag read Marcie. She glanced up at the two teens and smiled.

"Hello! How may I help you?" she asked. Karina nudged Stan with her elbow, indicating him to tell the woman. Stan smiled slightly.

"Mrs. Shrub wants us to talk to the principal," he explained. Mrs. Marcie made a "tsk, tsk" sound and pointed over at the available chairs in front of her. Stan and Karina took a seat. "Is the principal nice?" she asked, hopefully. Stan nodded then removed his blue hat, revealing black hair.

"Yep, he's pretty nice." Karina sighed happily, satisfied. After about two minutes of staring at pictures on the wall, she took notice of some of the other students sitting in chairs across from them. A mixed boy wearing glasses and a white T-shirt was leaned back in his chair, staring at the computer in front of Mrs. Marcie with a smirk on his face. Stan, noticing Karina staring at him, leaned over toward her.

"That's my buddy, Johnny. Wait a couple of seconds and you'll see why he's in here," he informed her. Karina nodded and watched the boy carefully. Suddenly, Mrs. Marcie's computer began blaring "The Gummy Bear Song" and she fell out of her chair screaming. Johnny and Stan both started laughing as they reached over and gave each other five. Mrs. Marcie stood up, looking angry.

"Johnny, if you go into my personal computer ONE more time..." she threatened, wagging her index finger at him. Johnny simply continued laughing. Karina giggled as well. So, Johnny was a prankster/hacker.

"Stan Marsh and Karina Sanchez, you can go into the office now," Mrs. Marcie muttered, pointing at a big gray door. Karina shrank down in her seat. Getting in trouble wasn't something she did on a daily basis, and she was just a little nervous. Stan grabbed her hand and pulled her up gently.

"He won't bite," he teased, making Karina relax. She laughed a little nervously but followed him into the door. A man with a long black beard and a bald head was seated behind a big wooden desk. He had so many wrinkles, Karina couldn't even tell where his eyes were hidden. There were two chairs in front of the desk but Stan didn't even bother sitting down. This obviously wasn't going to take long. A fat boy and a pretty girl dressed in black were just leaving the office.

"Stan....How are you, m' boy?" the principal asked, smiling.

"Fine. Uh...Mrs. Shrub wants me and my friend Karina in detention. Should we head there?" he lied. Karina looked at him with an open mouth. Was he TRYING to get them locked in a tiny room with ANOTHER crazy teacher?!

"Go ahead, son."

Stan grinned happily as he grabbed Karina's arm and lead her out of the office. "Score!" he said happily once they were far enough away from the office.

"What did we score?" Karina asked, rewrapping the purple striped scarf around her neck. "A one-way ticket to detention, right?" Stan laughed and shook his head.

"Detention at SPH is the BEST, dude! No teacher, no work, it's basically the whole day off!" he explained. Karina's mouth dropped open and she smiled at Stan's genius. The two new friends found the detention room and pushed open the door. Two girls and one boy were all sitting on the floor, on their desks or sleeping. A CD player was set up in the center of the room. A song by A Day To Remember was playing, though Karina wasn't quite sure which one.

"Hey, Stan! Who's your little blonde friend?" a dark haired girl with red and yellow bangs asked, bouncing up to him. She was wearing a fitted black hoodie with a tee underneath that read, "Who's Your Mama?"

"This is my friend Karina. She's the new girl from Florida." Stan said. Karina smiled at the way he called her his friend even if they had just met awhile.

"Nice to meet you. Like your jeans!" Karina said. The girl's jeans were a blue denim with flames crawling up either leg. The girl grinned happily.

"Thanks! I'm Chelsea Richey, by the way." With that, Chelsea waltzed back over to the stereo and began dancing along with the music. A cute blonde boy wearing an orange hoodie whistled loudly.

"Shake it, Chels!" he yelled, while Chelsea laughed and stuck out her tongue at him, Karina continued to stare at the boy. He was H-O-T! His shaggy blonde hair and crystal blue eyes made him seem like some male model. The boy looked over and saw Karina staring at him.

"Like what ya see?" he teased with a grin. Karina's face turned pink.

"Erm, sorry! Didn't mean to stare!" she said. He just grinned wider.

"I'm Kenny by the way, babe. Nice to meet ya." he stated, while scanning Karina up and down. Stan noticeably rolled his eyes, but walked over and took a seat by Kenny. Karina walked over to where another girl was sitting in the back, strumming on a guitar.

"Hi, I'm Karina! Nice to meet you," Karina said, smiling. The girl looked surprised as she gazed up at Karina with her blue-green eyes.

"Hey! I'm Dexy, Dexy Harrison! I LOVE your hair, it's so blonde and silky!" the brown-haired girl cooed, smiling at her. Karina was a little taken aback by Dexy's outburst of energy.

"Thanks, but it's not really all that special," Karina said with a laugh. Suddenly, she heard someone call her name. She turned and saw Stan waving her over, Excusing herself, she practically skipped over to him, giddy just from making a couple of new friends. "What?" she asked.

"Uh...Dexy's a little weird...I don't think you want to be seen with her a lot," Stan said. Karina glanced over at Dexy. She seemed a little sad and was just strumming at her guitar. She didn't seem weird at all.

"She seems ok to me," Karina stated, turning back to face Stan and Kenny. Kenny was staring at Karina again, his eyes traveling all over her, a smile on his face. Karina tried not to notice the staring boy, and waited for Stan's reply. Instead, Kenny answered.

"Yeah, she's cute but a little out there...Might not wanna hang with her if you're trying to get a good rep here," Kenny explained. Karina simply nodded. If she wanted to hang out with a certain person, she was going to. But she decided not to argue with him. Instead, she sat with them and chatted about school and life until the bell for lunch rang. Everyone casually strode out, leaving only Karina and Stan. Stan stood and rubbed the back of his head. Karina noticed he was blushing a little.

"Hey Karina, I was wondering...if you wanted...did you want to eat with-" Before he could finish, Shara burst into the room, grinning.

"Heyyyy, Rina! First day here and ya got detention, huh? Nice!" she said. Karina laughed and pointed at Stan.

"All his fault!" she said, sticking out her tongue at him. Stan laughed half-heartedly, seeming a little disappointed that he didn't get to finish his question from earlier. He grabbed his bag.

"Talk to you later, Rina," he said, walking out of the room. As soon as he had left, Shara turned and stared at Karina, smiling at her slyly. Karina found herself blushing. "Wh-What?" she asked. Shara shrugged but continued smiling.

"Oh, nothing. Let's go get some grub."

* * *

The cafeteria was pretty small and everyone seemed to be sandwiched together in the lunch line. Shara and Karina got their food and began the trek across the lunchroom. Karina soon noticed that Shara was leadind her to the doors that lead outside.

"Shara, where are we going?" Karina asked, as Shara bumped open the door with her hip.

"Only preps eat in the cafeteria. Me and my gothic friends eat outside," she informed Karina, who nodded her head like a little puppy. She walked out the door that Shara held open and instantly felt out of place. A whole group of kids dressed in black were sitting on the sidewalk, talking or listening to their iPods. Karina looked down at her own outfit, which consisted of a teal jacket and a purple mini skirt with knee high white socks and blue shoes.

Everyone looked up at the two girls and smiled and waved. They seemed nice enough for "goths". Karina smiled and waved back then took a seat by Shara, who had sat by the girl Karina had saw in the office with the overweight boy. She was dressed in all black and even her gorgeous hair was black. It was so long it reached down to the middle of her back.

"Hi, I'm Addison, but call me Addie. You're Karina, right?" the girl asked with a slight Irish accent. Karina nodded, while stuffing her face with the warm chocolate chip cookie she had bought. Yum, she LOVED cookies.

"Yesh, thaf me!" Karina said, with her mouth full of cookie. Addie and Shara laughed. Just then, the fat boy she had seen earlier walked by, snatching away Addie's lunch tray.

"Hey, British whore, thanks for the food!" he said in a weird sounding voice. Addie rolled her eyes and pulled her food away.

"Cartman, I'm Irish, for the last time, NOT British," she said.

"WhateveRR, Irish giRRl," Cartman said with a bad attempt at a Irish accent. Karina couldn't help herself from laughing and Addie joined in. Cartman glared down at Karina.

"What's so funny, Blondie?" he asked. Just then, a girl with wild brown hair, wearing a burgundy Anarchy hoody came up behind Cartman and slapped him on his head.

"Leave her alone and come on! We have to get over to Science before Mr. Yates gets there," the girl said. Cartman grumbled something under his breath and reluctantly followed the girl into the hallway.

"That was Sophia Liane. She's a pretty cool girl," Shara said. "By the way, Rina, my friend Frankie is throwing a party this Saturday. Wanna come?" Party? Karina barely went to parties and for a good reason...

"Um, sure!" she said, smiling. The group of kids cheered. Karina was beginning to like South Park High.

Not so good ending I know! Sorry I couldn't put Frankie, Alice or Vean in this chapter but they'll be there next chapter. Review, my lovely readers!


	3. Drama Follows Her

**Here I go again! Thanks for waiting for this next chapter to come up and also, thanks for your OCs and reviews! I don't think I can accept anymore at the moment but your feedback is more than appreciated! xD Everyone who has entered a OC so far will be in the story!**

* * *

A week had passed since Karina had began her new life at South Park, and things were going great. She had friends, fun classes, and a social life outside of school. That Friday, Karina and Shara walked from her house to the bus stop, which had become sort of a ritual of theirs. Shara would meet Karina at her house and then they would continue on together to the little sign that marked their bus stop.

"So, are ya still going to Frankie's party tomorrow night?" Shara asked. Karina nodded eagerly.

"Yep, I just need to find a ride," she explained. At first, Karina had been a little nervous about going to a party (seeing that she had never been to one) but now she was eager to go. All the rumors that said that Francesca "Frankie" Johnson could throw an awesome party had made Karina more than a little curious.

"Awesome!" Shara said, as they reached the bus stop. A couple of people were already standing there, chatting happily with each other. Karina recognized all of them; Frankie Johnson, Alice Lufkin, and a dude everyone just called Bean.

"Hey, guys!" Karina said, waving at them enthusiastically.

"Heya, Rina!" Frankie said, giving her a hug and Shara as well. "Are you coming to my party?" Frankie was a pretty girl with long bright cherry-red hair and blue eyes that seemed to change colors at times. Today, she was wearing a mini skirt with fishnet tights underneath and a black Batman hoodie.

"Definetly gonna try, Chess," Karina said, calling Frankie by her other nickname. Frankie smiled happily.

"Karina, dear, look at what I found!" Alice chirped, bouncing up Karina, her black pigtails bouncing along with her. Karina immediately wanted to squeal and say "awww.." when the adorable green-eyed girl held out a stuffed bunny with a big yellow bow around its neck. Alice grinned. "I knooow how much you like bunnies!" she sang, jingling the pink plush creature in Karina's face. Karina did exactly what she had wanted to do before and squealed, then grabbed the bunny.

"Awww! Is it for me, Alice?" she asked the small child-like girl. Alice nodded happily. "Yep," she said, then whipped out a hideous doll with a knife going through it's head. "THIS is for me! Isn't it cute?"

"Nice knife.." Frankie said, sarcastically. Alice grinned. "Thanks, Francesca!" Karina had no idea how Alice found the ugly doll to be cute, but Alice seemed happy enough.

"Duuuuude...I need a smoke or somethin'..." Bean said out of nowhere. Shara reached in her pocket and pulled out a blunt. She held it out to the shaggy-haired boy.

"Ya want it?" she said, waving it around in his face. Bean's eyes followed it like he was watching a hypnotist wave a pocket watch in front of his face. "Yes...." he muttered. Shara stuffed it back in her pocket.

"Too bad, baby! Ya don't get high right before school, smart guy!" Shara teased. Right on cue, the bright yellow bus pulled up to the curb and honked. Everyone got on the bus and began to search for a seat. Karina put the bunny in her backpack and let it's head hang out, so it could breathe. ( Very dumb, but what if the bunny suffocated?!) She took her usual seat with Addie, who was listening to her iPod. Addie switched it off as Karina sat next to her.

"Hey, Karina, we need to talk," she said, looking serious. Karina stared back at her intense gaze and gulped.

"Wh-what about?" she asked, feeling a little nervous. Could she have done something wrong over the past week? Addie glanced around to make sure no one was eavesdropping, then leaned toward Karina.

"Cartman was telling me the other day that he heard you used to be a prostitute at your old town."

"WHAAAT?!!!!" Karina yelled, nearly falling out of her seat. Everyone in the bus turned to stare at her, but Karina barely noticed. She wanted to get more details about this.

"Shhh, shhh! It's not true, is it?" Addie asked, her face looking worried. Karina shook her head vigorously.

"No! Who did he hear it from?" Karina asked, feeling herself become angry. Who didn't like her enough to make up such a stupid rumor? Addie looked up as the bus slowed down and picked up Stan, Cartman, Kyle and Kenny. Stan smiled at Karina and waved, instantly making Karina's face light up and she forgot about the nasty rumor for a split second as she watched Stan go sit by Wendy.

"Cartman, come over here," Addie called. Cartman didn't even look annoyed; in fact, he practically jumped out of his seat and sat across the aisle from the two girls.

"What do you want, Add-ay?" he asked.

"Who exactly did you hear that little...um, rumor from?" Addie asked, glancing worriedly at Karina. Cartman laughed.

"Wendy, DUH! She was telling everyone in American History about it," he informed the girls. Karina's hands clenched into fists and she grit her teeth together. Why that...that....

"That wench has got it coming for her, just wait," Addie growled. Karina sensed that Addie already had some issues of her own to settle with Wendy.

"Why would she say that about me, though? We're friends, we talk all the time..." Karina mumbled, feeling tears begin to form in her eyes. Addie sighed. She hated to see her friend like this.

"Wendy acts like that to everyone. She's probably jealous of you," Addie explained. Glancing over her shoulder, Karina saw Wendy grinning wickedly at her. She mouthed the word "whore" at her and laughed. Karina's temper flared up once again. One way or another, she was going to have to confront Wendy Testaburger.

* * *

Karina and Addie waited outside of Mrs. Shrub's class, awaiting Wendy. Karina felt nervous. She had never been in a fight before and she hoped that it wouldn't evolve into one. She tapped her blue snow boot against the hard floor and twirled her blonde hair with her index finger. Addie glanced over at her and smiled.

"Don't be nervous, Karina."

Karina nodded, a little too quickly. "Sorry," she said, continuing to fiddle with her hair. Suddenly, Wendy rounded the corner, chatting loudly with Stan and Bebe. Karina remembered what her and Addie were there for and glared at the dark-haired girl. As Wendy got closer to them, Karina stepped in front of her.

"Wendy, we need to talk," she said, firmly. Wendy stopped her conversation and looked at Karina.

"Um, not to be mean, but I don't talk to whores," she stated with a flip of her hair. Bebe giggled while Stan looked extremely embarassed. Karina wanted to reach out and pull a chunk of her hair out, but Addie stepped up to Wendy.

"Wendy, you need to go fix all of these rumors you started. Everyone knows that Karina is not a whore. You're the biggest whore here," Addie said, putting one hand on her hip. Wendy's mouth dropped open and her face flushed red.

"Oh, yes. I heard about your little stunt at Frankie's party last month. Do I need to bring it up?" Addie said with a smirk. Stan looked between Addie and Wendy.

"What's she talking about?" he asked. Wendy growled and lunged at Addie, tackling her on the ground.

"You stupid gothic girl!" she shrieked, trying to yank at Addie's long black hair. Addie was surprisingly strong and proceeded in kicking the screaming girl off of her and onto the ground. She pinned her down and grabbed her hair, yanking it hard.

"Owowowow!" Wendy yelled. Karina was so shocked at how fast things had happened, she didn't even realize she was on the ground, yanking at Wendy's hair, too.

"YOU DUMB B****!" Karina yelled. Suddenly, Stan swooped down on her and pulled her away from the fight.

"Lemme go!" Karina growled. Stan sighed.

"Stop it, Rina!" he said. Just then, Mrs. Shrub burst out of her door, carrying a machine gun.

"You ruffians! I'll send you all to the Great Beyond with one bullet! Addison, Karina, Stan, Bebe, and Wendy....YOU ALL ARE SUSPENDED!" she screamed, her eyes looking wild.

"D*** it..." Stan muttered.

* * *

The teenagers all got sent home early. Karina stood in front of her house, dreading going inside. _I shouldn't have let Wendy get to me_...she thought. With a sigh, she opened the door to come face to face with her mother, Mrs. Sanchez.

"Dios mio, chica! I heard all about your catfight at school! Go straight to your room. We need to talk." Karina sighed and walked up to her room. Things could only get worse....

* * *

**Ok, there we go! I didn't get to introduce any new OCs, because I'm sort of on a time limit but I'll get to them. Anyway, R&R!**


End file.
